Avengers Vol 1 201
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** Unnamed employees ** ** * Uncle Elmer * Babette * Lance Antagonists: * Ultron's robot Other Characters: * Carlos * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Midtown ****** ******* ***** Independent Cable Studio #1 **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * * ** * Vehicles: * WGLV Helicopter * | StoryTitle2 = Bully! | Writer2_1 = David Michelinie | Writer2_2 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = George Pérez | Inker2_1 = Gene Day | Colourist2_1 = Ben Sean | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Synopsis2 = On a rare day off from Avengers duties, Jarvis pays his mother a visit in queens. She finds her in a tearful state. She had been on her way back from the store when a local bully named Bruiser knocked her down (breaking all the eggs she bought) and stealing her purse. What’s more, Bruiser has been victimizing numerous folks in the neighborhood for several weeks. Much to his mother’s distress, Jarvis tracks down Bruiser and confronts him, demanding he repay her. Bruiser squashes a watermelon in his face and saunters away. Several people on the block sympathize with Jarvis and his mother and even ask if he can get the Avengers to intervene. Jarvis instead states that they must handle their own problems and encourages the community to stand up to Bruiser… something they are all too timid to do. Undaunted, Jarvis again tracks down Bruiser and challenges to a fist-fight. Bruiser assumes he’ll trounce the older Jarvis, but the Avengers’ butler proves to be a tougher opponent than he looks. Inspired by Jarvis standing up for himself, the locals all rally around him and attack Bruiser, driving him off in a humiliation. The neighbors all treat Jarvis as a hero in his own right and his mother promises to cook up a big batch of rice pudding in celebration! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mr. Perkins * Various neighbors Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Unnamed taxi driver * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Home of Abigail Jarvis *** Items: * * Vehicles: * Taxi | Notes = * Ad Resin X and Ad Resin Y are the revealed to be additives that form adamantium. * Another new costume for the Wasp, but it's quickly ruined in battle. * It's unclear why Ultron sends a robot to raid Hank's lab, as he has already raided it himself at least once (#161). Of course, the real reason is to hide the revelation that Ultron is the villain of this story until next issue, but it is out of character for Ultron to send a non-sentient robot to do his work which he normally has no issue doing himself. The robot simply disappears after its appearance here, not even showing up in the battle in the next issue. * In his first (and only?) solo adventure, Jarvis's first name is revealed to be Edwin. * This issue also contains an advert for Hostess Twinkies featuring vs. . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}